


Pendulum

by Aldebaran



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldebaran/pseuds/Aldebaran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As his basket prison gently swings, Glitch ponders the variables of his existence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pendulum

There were times when Glitch remembered that he had been more. Times he almost caught glimpses of himself, from the corner of his mind's eye, distantly. He often tried to follow, but never quite caught up to the person he had been.

Like now, hanging suspended above the ground. What passed for his mind filled with the periodic time of pendular motion, harmonic oscillation, potential energy converting to kinetic energy. Comforting equations, safe. He reached for them, certain he'd find his name written among the variables… but it wisped away. A new equation came… how can half ever be whole?

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author:** Aldebaran  
>  **Title:** Pendulum  
>  **Length:** 100 words  
>  **Status:** Complete  
>  **Date Written:** March 17, 2008  
>  **Disclaimer:** "Tin Man" and the characters associated with it belong to Imagiquest. This story was written for entertainment purposes only.  
>  **Author's Note:** Written for the LJ Tinman100 Drabble community challenge prompt number 7, "safe".


End file.
